


A Man's Gotta

by talesfromtheguild



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Just so much smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: With the Golden Circle defeated, you opt to stay in America to work on building a bond with the Statesmen agents. When you feel comfortable enough, and you can no longer take it, you ask Agent Whiskey a very important question that will change you relationship.these chapters do not necessarily go in an order/timeline.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. a man's gotta learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re a damn good agent, and after the Golden Circle tried to rid the world of drug users, you transferred from the London office to the American one. And now that you’ve settled in there are a few things you want to learn, and who better to teach you than the man who’s caught your eye - Agent Whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2990
> 
> warnings: smut (age gap, daddy kink, praise kink, mild choking, fingering, inexperienced!reader) anxiety over sex and body image, cussing, unedited!

Were you really going to do this? Were you - of all people - really going to walk into Agent Whiskey’s office and ask him for this? Of all things? And with Jack ‘Agent Whiskey’ Daniels? 

You stared at his mahogany door, feeling waves of fear and nausea and small fleeting bits of courage pass through you. You could do this. You’d thought this through a million-and-one times. You’d rehearsed asking Whiskey in front of the mirror. You’d lain away at night for weeks, unable to sleep thinking and dreaming about what could happen if he agreed to your little proposal. 

It was now or never. 

You nervously walked up into Whiskey’s office, suddenly realizing this was a terrible idea. He was gonna laugh in your face when you asked him to help you out. He’d laugh in your face and then tell everyone at Statesman about your silly little proposition. Maybe you should have returned to Kingsman instead of opting to stay here… 

“Can we talk?” you asked, nervously looking from his face to the ground and then back. You tried to hold your gaze there, but found yourself looking away quickly. 

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

Whiskey’s eyebrow quirked as a questioning look passed over his face. 

“Sure thing darlin’.” he said. 

Whiskey stood from the chair he was sitting in, and moved to lean against the front of his desk. When the door clicked shut behind you and you stood in front of his desk, he looked down at you, waiting for you to start speaking. 

You breathed in, and opened your mouth, and then froze. You couldn’t ask Whiskey to do this. You couldn’t. This was ridiculous and stupid and you really should have thought about this more before coming to find him. 

He was going to tell you no, and you were going to be _CRUSHED_ and then things were going to get awkward, and then you were going to have to tuck tail and run back to England where Eggsy and Harry would give you that “I told you so” look. But god damn it. You wanted this so badly… but you couldn’t get the words out.

Whiskey could see how your eyes burned with need, how you desperately wanted something from him, but found fear was holding you back. He leaned forwards, and raised a hand to brush a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“Something on your mind baby girl?” he asked, his voice smooth and low - for your ears only. His finger trailed slowly down your jaw, before moving off your chin to rest at his side again. Just that little taste of contact had you shivering, eagerly wanting more. 

“Come on darlin, you can do it.” Jack encouraged you. 

You were seconds away from asking, but fear gripped your chest and the little confidence you had flickered out. “Never mind. Forget it.” 

You moved to step backwards and out of Jack’s office, just as his hands shot out, and gripped your belt, holding onto the little loops at the front of your jeans. You froze, eyes wide in fear and lust. _You couldn’t do this._

“If you want something Moonshine, all you gotta do is ask.” he said, moving one hand to rest against your hip, tugging just slightly at your tucked in shirt. 

A few tears welled in your eyes, as heated embarrassment crashed through you like a tornado in a trailer park. You couldn’t do this. 

“I can’t. Forget it Whiskey.” you said, voice barely a whisper. You liked the way Whiskey’s hands felt against you, holding you like no other man had ever done. You could feel his touch burning against your skin, even through the fabric of your jeans, and you wanted more. 

“Did you want something from me?” Whiskey asked in an almost teasing way. 

You clamped your jaw shut, looked away from his face. More hot tears clouded your vision as you breathed through your nose. You were so embarrassed. There was no way you could do this. With one hand he snapped his fingers, drawing your attention back to his face. 

“Eyes here princess.” he stated, pointing to his own face. You forgot how to breathe as you looked into Whiskey’s dark eyes. You willed the embarrassment tears away from your eyes as you looked at him. You were a Kingsman agent damn it. You weren’t going to cry over this. Feel embarrassment forever and a day, but you wouldn’t cry.  
“Good girl.” he praised you, making butterflies dance in your stomach. “Now ask me what you want.” 

You bit your lip, and refused to speak. Whiskey’s hand at your hip pulled you closer to him, making you stumble between his open legs. Your chests touched as you were mere inches from kissing. Your eyes never left his as you felt his other hand pull at your shirt, exposing the skin of your stomach. The hand at your hip slipped backwards, before settling against your ass. 

Whiskey licked his lips, and moaned quietly. Perhaps he wanted this just as much as you did. 

“Ask me.” he repeated. 

“I want…” you breathed, afraid he wouldn’t be able to hear your words. 

Whiskey encouraged you to keep speaking by pressing both his hands into the flesh of your ass. The strange feeling alone made your lungs falter, making your breaths shaky. 

Fear gripped your chest again, sinking its claws into your throat making it close up slightly. You shut your mouth, pressing your lips into a firm line. Why did you think this was a good idea in the first place? Jack was not going to want this. 

“How bout I guess?” Whiskey suggested, still running his hand over the curve of your ass. He loved how it felt under his palm, how he could grab it, and squeeze it to his hearts desire. He loved watching your reactions to his touch too. You were so malleable in his hands, and he could sculpt you any way he pleased. 

You shook your head back and forth. You were not going to back down now, even if you wanted the world to swallow you whole. You’d come this far, you just had to have one tiny spark of courage to fling yourself off the metaphorical cliff you were standing on. You had to look away for a moment to try and gather the crumbs of courage that lay at your feet. 

“I want you to teach me everything about sex.” 

You flung yourself off the cliff, and didn’t give a damn about what lay at the bottom of it. You looked back at Jack’s face, bracing yourself for him to burst out laughing, to shove you away with a look of disgust written on his face. Him? teach you? all about sex? Yeah fucking right.  
Instead, Jack’s eyebrow quirked upwards as a devious smirk tugged at his lips. His tongue darted outwards, wetting his lips as his eyes dropped from yours to your chest to where your hips met his and then slowly dragged upwards again. 

“That was not what I was expectin’ you to ask me.” he chuckles slightly. 

You tense in his arms, afraid that you’ve somehow messed up. Who were you kidding - you had messed up. Asking Whiskey to teach you about sex? What a ridiculous idea. He wouldn’t go for someone so inexperienced. Someone like you. How could you be so - 

“Now stop that.” Whiskey scolds you, grabbing you throat. His grip is strong, but not tight enough to actually choke you. He just wants to pull you out of the dark thoughts at are consuming your mind. 

“There ain’t nothing wrong with what you asked me. It was just surprisin’ that’s all.“ he says, moving his hands to rest on your waist again. 

Your mind is flooded with worry, and words are flying out of your mouth before you can even think about processing them.  
“If you don’t want to I - I understand, and we can just forget that I ever walked into your office, and I never even have to look at yo-”

His hand is at your throat again, squeezing tighter this time. Your words die as you inhale sharply, a bolt of arousal striking your core immediately. Whiskey watches at you lean into his grip, putting just a little more force against your throat. He’ll remember that for later. 

He moves his hand to rest against your jaw, his thumb rubbing against your chin, barely grazing your lower lip. His eyes focus on your lips, imagining them wrapped around the head of his cock, before taking his entire length deep throating him. 

“Are you sure baby?” he asks quietly, afraid that if he speaks louder you’ll bolt or he won’t be able to contain himself. 

You nod your head in approval, but Whiskey isn’t satisfied. 

“I need your words darlin’.”  
“Yes. But if you dont wa-”  
“I want to… more than you realize.” he states, dragging his eyes down your body. 

You shiver under his gaze. Your body flushes, making you burn up inside and freeze at the same time. You look away, cheeks red hot in embarrassment as Jack takes your hand.

It hovers over his tenting jeans and he asks, “Can I?”

You nod, and he guides your hand to palm him. You feel him stiff against the fabric of his dark jeans, trying not to let out a gasp from how much it excites you. Your mouth waters in anticipation at the thought of taking him here in his office, blowing him while he does his paperwork or conducts an important phone call. 

“You make Daddy so hard.” He says and your eyes widen as they shoot to look at his own. You bite your lip from how he refers to himself. It makes you ache for him, makes you want to please him, be good for him and only him.

“Do you like that?” He asks quietly.

“Yes.” You gasp.

“Do you trust me?” He asks. You nod. 

Jack pulls your face towards his slowly, before he tilts his downwards to kiss you. His lips are soft as he presses them against yours. Your arms wind themselves around his neck, your hands slipping through his hair. Jack’s hands settle on your ass, kneading the flesh. 

His hands rest against your hips again, pushing you backwards all while keeping his lips against yours. The back of your calves meet the leather sofa at the front of the room by the door. He lowers you down, pressing your entire body into the soft material of the couch. His body hovers over your own, as his kisses travel from your lips to your jaw and then down your neck. 

Your fingers drift from his hair to his button up, toying teasingly with the buttons, threatening to open them. You shove his button up off his shoulders, before running your hands down his pecks and abs, drinking in the feeling of his body underneath your fingertips. His skin is hot under your touch, and you wonder if your skin is on fire like his is. It certainly feels like it. 

His fingers work at the button of your skinny jeans, and then he’s sliding them down your legs with a little bit of a struggle. You kick them off with your boots, and realize your panties have gone with them. Your bare ass hits the leather couch, making you shiver a little. You sit up and pull your t-shirt off, flinging it to the opposite side of the room. Jack stares at your bra, and licks his lips. His eyes are blown with lust, and for a minute he doesn’t know where he wants to start with you. There are endless possibilities to the little proposition you’d created. 

“I gotta learn how your body reacts to me baby.” he says seconds before pressing his lips against yours. 

He unclasps your bra, sliding it off your shoulders and dropping it to the floor behind him. His hands come to cup each breast, giving them gentle squeezes. He groans at the feeling of you naked beneath him. He pinches your nipples, making them harden underneath his touch. You moan and arch your back pressing your breasts towards his eager hands. 

Jack chuckles at your eagerness.  
“When was the last time someone touched you?” he asks as he brings his head down to take a nipple into his mouth. You gasp as your eyes flutter closed. His tongue dancing across your skin makes goosebumps erupt across your body - and Jack notices. 

“Three.” you pant out.  
“Three what baby girl?” Whiskey asks as he moves to the other breast. 

“years!” you bark out.  
He pulls away from you and stares down at you with a sad look in his eyes. Fear clenches in your chest. Maybe you shouldn’t have admitted anything to him. You grip the edge of the couch, making an attempt to sit up at leave.  
“Oh baby… it’s been that long? You should have come to me sooner darling. Daddy’s gonna have to work extra hard now.” he teases you, pushing you back down with one hand splayed between your breasts. 

His fingers rub between your folds, teasing you. You moan, tugging on his hair making him groan against your collar bone. His finger traced your entrance and slipped in gently, stretching you just a fraction. You were slick so there was little resistance, and so he added another, curving them a little, knowing the effect it would have. 

“Jack!” you whine in ecstasy.  
“You feel so good. Squeezing my fingers like that. Your pussy’s so tight.” 

Jack’s words make your walls squeeze down around his fingers harder. A smirk plays at Jack’s lips. In the few minutes he’s had you beneath him he’s learnt so much about you, your kinks and needs and how your body reacts to his - and he can’t wait until you’re comfortable enough to push those boundaries with him. 

“Can you take another finger?” he asks, praying you’ll say yes. 

“Mhm.” you moan, your breathing fast and erratic. 

Whiskey pushed another finger inside you, almost making you cry out. You closed your mouth and tried to contain every whimper and whine that threatened to escape you. You can’t be loud. You have to be very, very quiet. Anyone could walk in and see the two of you right now. Your hand grips the edge of the couch tighter, almost threatening to rip a hole in the leather as Jack’s thumb rubs against your clit, making your legs shake. The orgasm building in you becoming hotter and hotter by the second. 

“God baby girl. You’re taking me so well.” he praises you, making your body flush. 

You’re on fire, and you can feel yourself getting hotter and hotter by the minute. As Jack fingers you, brushing against your walls, and flicking against your clit your stomach begins to tense up, a coil begins to constrict inside you leading you to the fact that your orgasm is approaching and soon. 

“Jack…please!” you whimper like you’re in pain, and a lewd moan escapes your mouth, further spurring Jack on, making him double his efforts. He knows exactly where to touch you to make your body come undone beneath him. 

“That’s it baby. Cum for Daddy. Cum for me.” he begs you. He reaches a hand up to grab at your breasts and you come completely undone, body tensing as your orgasm shudders through you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as your orgasm takes over your body. 

Jack continues to pump his fingers into you, making sure you ride out your orgasm for as long as possible. You collapse against the arm of the couch, panting heavily trying to catch your breath.You’ve never had such an intense orgasm before. You’re exhausted now. 

When your vision returns, you’re greeted with the sight of Jack sucking his fingers clean. The sight makes you whine. **_Fuck that was hot._** Then a massive wave of embarrassment and shyness washes over you. You bring your hands upwards to cover your face and your breasts, and move to close your legs. Jack’s hand shoots down to your knees, keeping your legs parted for him. 

“Don’t be shy darling. You did so good for Daddy.” he praises you.

Part of you wants to accept his praise, but the other side of you - the one that makes a big deal out of things that aren’t problems as all - refuses to look at him now. Your body flushes in embarrassment. 

Jack scoots towards you, letting you close your legs. He grabs your hand, revealing your face to him. He looks concerned as he stares down at you. A hand cups your cheek, his thumb stroking your cheek gently.  
“Moonshine? What’s wrong baby? You did so good for me.” Jack asks, his tone sweet and caring and it makes your heart lurch. 

You can’t answer him. Your mind is swirling with thoughts and is blank at the same time. Instead you lean into his touch, afraid he’s going to disappear now.  
“Did you not enjoy yourself?” he asks, his gaze studying your face.  
“No…” you breathe, before quickly realizing your mistake. “ I did. I enjoyed it.”

“Good. I’m not done with you.” Jack purrs, before leaning down to kiss you gently. 

When he pulls away you can see something sparkling in his eyes that you can’t quite name. A smile pulls at his lips before he pecks you once again. And then again. and again. and again. 

“Get dressed.” he tells you, pulling away from you to help locate your clothes - which a strewn all over his office. You’re a little apprehensive at how fast he wants to kick you out of his office. As he passes you your t-shirt he notices the look on your face as you take the shirt.  
“With what I want to do tonight I have to make sure my pretty baby is fed and hydrated.” he hesitates for a moment. “ That is if you want this to continue…” 

“Do you even have to ask?” you tease him, a wave of confidence breaking through your shyness. 

“Of course baby.” Jack says. Once your t-shirt is over your head Jack’s kissing you again. 

His hands are pressed to either side of your face, pulling you closer to him. This arrangement was beginning to become the best thing you’d ever asked for. Being at Statesman wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. a woman's gotta take control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a woman’s gotta take control | Agent Whiskey
> 
> Summary: After a rough day on the job, Jack suggests a way to regain control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT: (kind of)Sub!Whiskey, Dom!Reader, slight choking kink, daddy kink, age gap, riding (save a horse ride a cowboy lol), brief aftercare, brief mentions of a mission involving guns and kids.
> 
> Word Count: 2518
> 
> a/n: this isnt directly after a man’s gotta learn but i really wanted to write some dom!reader so here you go! and as always this is unedited

You nervously stood before a window, looking out over the view you have from your apartment. Your arms crossed your chest as you nervously chewed at the skin on your thumb.

You felt so stupid.

You hadn’t felt this way in years, not since before you joined Kingsman. You can’t stop the days events from replaying on the backs of your eyelids, over and over and over again. They repeat, like a broken movie reel and there’s no end in sight. And it’s making you sink deeper and deeper into vat of toxic sludge that’s making you angry at yourself.

“Baby?” Jacks voice startles you out of your day dream. You turn slightly and glance back at him and then back out the window. He’s dropped his stetson onto your dresser, and is slowly making is way towards you.

His arms wrap around you as he presses himself against your back, drawing you into his broad chest. His smell engulfs you, making you lean back and into his touch. Heat pools in between your legs as his arms and hands move downwards to the front of your t shirt.

“Why are you standing here in the dark?” The barest hints of light filter through the window thanks to the waning moon outside in the night sky. His fingers play with the hem of your shirt, teasing you slightly.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” You growl. Jack’s surprised at your tone but he knows it’s not directed at him. He’d heard what those idiots had said about you almost jeopardizing the case the two of you’d been on. He knew you were taking their words to heart - even if you didn’t meant to.

“You gotta blow off some steam baby girl.” Jack murmurs in your ear. You hum thoughtlessly at his words. You’re angry and aroused and confused about what to do about it. You’re going to have to take a long and cold shower to wash away whatever bad feelings you’ve got brewing inside of you.

“Use me Moonshine.” Jack suggests.

“I’m not gonna hit you Jack.” You remarked.

“You can ride me.” He suggests instead.

Your head whips around so fast, your neck cracks in the process. The fight between your anger and your arousal is over in a second. Jack’s decided how to help you regain control and release any anger you’ve got boiling in your veins.

Confidence and control and dominance burns through you as you spin around in his arms. His hands settle against your ass, grabbing handfuls of flesh while kneading it. Your hands begin to unbutton his shirt, and you have it off of him in a matter of seconds. Whiskey’s own fingers toy with the belt at your waist, trying and failing to get it unbuckled. Your hand connects with the center of his bare chest, and you give him a little shove backwards.

Whiskeys hungry eyes watch you in the dark as you shed your clothing for him. He licks his lips when you’re bare before him. He’s never seen you so confident in such a private and personal situation. He’s only ever seen you like this on the battle field, and he’s incredibly turned on by the sight. By you. He quickly steps out of his boots and dark jeans, before he’s trying to kiss you again.

You push him down onto the bed, and quickly straddle his waist. His erection is trapped between your bodies as you press yourself against him, making sure to grind your already wet pussy against his cock. He moans - actually moans - underneath you and that sound makes your stomach clench in anticipation.

“Come on baby take what you need from me.” Jack praises you. You like how he looks underneath you as you straddle him. You like feeling in control of something.

Reaching between the two of you, you delicately take his cock in your hand and begin stroking him. Your thumb brushes against the slit of his cock, spreading precum over the head. Your lips kiss along his jaw and you let your teeth scrape over his skin gently biting along the way. You press kisses against the column of his neck. Kissing and licking and biting his skin, marking him up as yours like he’s done to you so many times.

Jack’s breath shudders underneath you as you squeeze him from tip to base and then back again. You love how his body reacts to yours and your touch. You could sculpt him into whatever shape you wanted - he was putty in your hands now.

Your body hums with excitement as you raise yourself upwards slightly, as you adjust him towards your wetness. The head of his cock slips through the folds of your pussy, and just before you can go any further, Jack’s hands clamp down on your hips stalling your movements.

“Take your anger out on Daddy. Please baby, please lemme make you feel better.”

You nod at his words.

You hold your breath as you sink down onto his cock. A moan threatens to escape your lips, but you bite it back. You relish in the burn that accompanies Jack’s thick cock as it stretches your walls. Your hands barely touch his shoulders, but god do you want to trail them down his chest and feel more of him. Jacks hands and arms wrap around your delicious thighs, grab your ass as he lets his eager hand wander over your skin.

You breath again when you’re fully seated in Whiskey’s lap, his cock buried so deep inside you you’re nearly seeing stars. Jack lets you take as much time as you need to get comfortable - he knows he larger than most men, and with your little pussy clenching around his cock like you… he knows it might be a little painful for you, so he gives you all the time you need. Tonight is about you and your pleasure. 

Your walls clench around him as you drag your body upwards, before rolling your hips downwards, taking all of Jack’s cock again. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as he bottoms out. He always makes you feel so good. Sliding your hips back and forth, grinding down onto his pelvic bone so it rubbed against your clit, you could feel the sweet burn of your building orgasm in the pit of your stomach.

His cock’s hitting hard and deep within you, sending jolts up your spine with each thrust of his hips. You like the way he fills you completely from this angle, nearly knocking the wind from your lungs.

“That’s my good girl.” His praise makes you clench around his cock, making Jack moan again. Your hands don’t touch him, but your fingers flex and curl as you imagine holding onto his chest for stability to ride him faster. You’re afraid to touch him without permission though.

“Touch me baby. I can see you want to. Don’t - don’t hold back.”

“Jack I -” you begin to protest but his hands grab yours and bring them down to his chest.

“Don’t hold back.” He repeats, while thrusting upwards with a particularly hard thrust. Your body tilts forwards, your breasts pressing against Jack’s bare chest. His hands come to cup either side of your face as he pulls you farther down on top of him. His lips find yours in the dark as his hungrily and greedily kisses you like his life depends on it.

With you hunched over him, Jack does most of the work of drilling his cock up and into you. Your fingers and hands slide over his skin, one hand firmly pressing down on his chest, while the other moves up his neck and to his jaw. You can feel the faintest hints of stubble growing along the curve of his jaw line, which makes you kiss him harder.

Your lips move from his, kissing along his jaw, upwards towards his ear. Your tongue peaks out from between your lips, and you lick a bold stripe over the outer shell of his ear which causes Jack’s steady rhythm to falter. He breathily laughs, which makes you nip at his ear lobe with your teeth. His hands grab onto you, taking hold of anything he can.

“You make me feel so good Daddy.” you wantonly moan above him, making sure to keep eye contact with him.

“Ye-yeah baby?”

“Yeah Daddy.”

You push backwards, and flip your hair to one side, getting it out of your face. A hungry, dominating smile plays over your lips as you stare down at Jack. One hand rests on the center of his chest, and you can feel how fast and erratic his heartbeat is pounding in his chest. Sweat glistens on his skin in the faint moonlight, and you can feel it mixing with your own sweat.

You grind your hips in a circle against his, before bouncing up and down several times, making his cock hit deep within you again. You lean down again and press soft, open mouthed kisses to his collarbones, nibbling at his skin as one hand slides upwards and tangles in Whiskey’s sweat-dampened hair, tugging it firmly so his head falls to the side, allowing you more access to the skin you desperately want to mark some more.

You lean backwards and revel in the feeling of Jack’s hands sliding up your back. You stare down at him, feeling the coil inside you wind tighter and tighter together. His lips are parted as he breathes heavily, his eyes lidded as he watches you. One hand comes to the side of his face, and you gently stroke his cheek in a loving manner. Jack presses his face into your touch, and moves his hands around your body to come to cup your breasts. You arch your back as he tugs at your nipples. Your thumb brushes over his lower lip, and Jack slyly pokes his tongue out and licks the pad of your thumb before tenderly sucking your thumb into his mouth, using his teeth to graze over the skin of your finger.

One of Jack’s hands slips down your torso, and gently rubs your clit making your fast paced rhythm falter. This man knew exactly how to touch you, to make you feel better in any situation. Your hand moves from his face and to his collarbones to give you something to hold onto.

“Come on baby, soak my cock. Lemme feel this -” Jack’s words falter as you wrap your hand around his throat, giving him a little squeeze. He groans below you, and you can feel the vibrations in your hand. A devilish smirk tugs at your lips again.  
“You were saying?” you asked mockingly.

Jack tossed his head backwards into your pillows as he plowed up into you. Your hands never left his skin as you rode him, chasing that sweet release that was soon to come. You gently smacked the side of his face when he didn’t answer your question.

“I asked you a question Daddy.”

“Lemme feel this pussy get creamy for me. Please baby.” Jack rasped out.

The sight of him, a moaning mess under you and seeing the marks you’d had left on his skin; love bites, bite marks, hand prints, bruises. All of these markings made you feel confident, and drove you that much closer to your release.

“Cum in me Jack. Please. Please. Please.” you begged him.

Those last words were his trigger, and with a growl he started to fuck you with hard smooth thrusts, sliding into you, stretching you so beautifully that you were sure your fingernails would draw blood as they raked down his chest. Far too soon you could feel your body tightening, your orgasm washing over you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and you could feel Jack’s thrusts becoming sloppy before he thrust once more before he came as well.

The sounds of heavy breathing fills the otherwise empty bedroom as the two of you come down from you highs. After a minute or two or three to catch your breath, you slide off of Jack and flop down next to him. He groans at the loss of your warmth surrounding him.

You close your eyes, and breathe as you try to get your rapidly beating heart to slow down. You barely feel Whiskey leave the bed and disappear into your bathroom, but you do feel the warm washcloth that wipes the cum and sweat from your body. Jack settles down next to you in your bed, and pulls you flush against him in the dark. You place you head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It’s still beating as hard as yours is in your own chest.

“I just felt so stupid.” You admit in the darkness of your bedroom.

“Stupid? Why? Is it because of what those boys said? Bout you not taking that shot?” Jack asks, pulling you closer to him - if that were even possible.

He runs a finger down your arm, stroking it back and forth trying to comfort you and coax more words out of you.

“But they were right. I couldn’t take the shot and I nearly blew the case we had. It was stupid.”

Jack rolls over, forcing your back against the mattress as he looks down at you with one of his arms propping him up. It’s hard to see him, but you can feel his eyes searching your face.

“Moonshine, if you’d have taken that shot that kid would be dead. You saved more lives today but disobeying orders than your would have following them.”

You know he’s right and hearing those words, especially coming from him, makes all your worries disappear.

Jack cups the side of your face, and leans into you before gently pressing his lips against yours. Your hands slide up his chest and neck and move into his hair while you kiss him back, eagerly trying to feel as much of him as you can.

“Seeing you ride me baby girl…” he pants as he pulls away. You blush at his words, your whole body heating up in excitement and a little bit of embarrassment. You never thought you’d have the confidence to take control for a night and yet here you were.And you kinda wanted to do it again in the future.

“I enjoy doing this for you. I get off on it as much as you do, obviously.” He says.

“You like me being in control?” you ask.

“I like being able to help you let loose… help you relax” he corrects before leaning down to kiss you again.

“Still, thank you” you pause.

“There’s not need to thank me angel. I’d let you ride me any day.” Jack hums before rolling onto his back, tugging you with him. You reach over to the side of the bed and grab a thick blanket and pull it over to cover both of you, as you settle in for the night.

“Any day huh?” you ask him, a slight tease in your tone.  
“Any day.” Jack confirms before planting a kiss on your forehead.

“I’ll remember that.” you promise him.  
“I hope so baby. I hope so.”


	3. his baby’s gotta be punished | Agent Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: whiskey asks you not to touch yourself until he gets back, and when he finds out you broke one of his rules he has to show his pretty baby who’s the boss/who’s in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 4408 words of pure sin
> 
> warnings: smut (age gap, daddy kink, praise kink, bondage, over stimulation, multiple orgasms, vibrators, anal play, one(1) pussy smack, and stuff i’m forgetting) unedited!

Your fingers gripped the bullet vibrator as it continued to send you towards that cliff of bliss. Your limbs were taut and shaking slightly, and your stomach was clenched so tightly that only a few more seconds of enjoying your vibrator would send you over the edge.  
“Well, isn’t this a sight to come home to…” Whiskey’s voice mused, making you jump out of your skin.

You yanked the vibrator away from your dripping pussy, and shifted so your back rested against the headboard of your bed. Your chest heaved as you tried to calm your racing heart - being scared and totally aroused really got your blood pumping.

“Now, don’t stop on my account Moonshine. I was enjoying the show.” Whiskey said, raising a suggestive eyebrow at you. His eyes trailed slowly downwards as he took in your disheveled face, making his way down to your exposed breasts, your nipples almost painfully hard. His eyes slowly move down to your open legs, taking in your exposed cunt and how wet you were.

In the soft glow of the LED lights you had strung around your room, he could see sweat clinging to your body, cluing Whiskey into that you’d been teasing and toying with yourself for a while now.

Your hand reached out towards the vibrator still vibrating on your bed to turn it off.

“If you finish what you started, I’m gonna have to punish you for disobeying Daddy’s rules.”

Your hand paused as it hovered over the vibrator, as your eyes shot upward to look at Whiskey. Whiskey smirked as he took in your reaction to his words. You were shocked at how dominate he could be with a few simple words. His switch from Agent to Daddy takes a matter of seconds to happen.

He moved farther into your bedroom - how did he get in? when did he get in? how long had he been listening and watching you pleasure yourself as you called out his name? - and came to stand at the foot of your bed, looking down at you with a hungry gaze.

“Well, go on.” He encouraged you. “From what I was hearing you were pretty close to cumming weren’t you?”

Your breath hitched in your chest as you grabbed the vibrator, and flicked it off. Your brain was too lust-hazy to be mortifyingly embarrassed right now, but you were sure you’d feel second hand embarrassment tomorrow, or whenever you so much as looked at Jack.

His hand shot out, and gripped your ankle tightly before yanking you down the bed. Your legs wrapped around his waist as one of his hands skated across your skin, and the other wrapped around your throat, dragging you upwards into a half sitting - half suspended state.

“I asked you a question baby.” he stated clearly as his lips hovered above your own.

You let out a whine as you sucked in a surprised breath. His hand - not the one on your throat - lightly ran up and down your side, barely grazing your rib cage. Just having his hands on you made you hot again. Maybe you should have finished what you started.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” you apologized, looking up at his eyes.

“I don’t think you are baby. Do you want Daddy to help you finish?” he asked you, his fingers traveling higher to brush against the underside of your breasts. His fingers were barely touching you, and you were ready to burst into tears. He felt so good pressed up against you.

Jack rolled his hips, grinding his hard clothed cock against your soaking pussy, bringing your mind back to the present.

“Do you want Daddy to make you cum baby girl? Do you want Daddy to fuck that orgasm out of you instead of that little toy?” He asked, his hand at your throat tightening slightly. “Or do you want Daddy to use that toy of yours? Hmm? You want that?”

“I- I want you Daddy. I want… you and your cock.” you begged him.

“I don’t think you deserve it after you disobeyed me. I had one rule kitten. One rule, and you broke it.” Jack stated, brushing his thumb over your nipple, flicking the hard bud before doing it again.

“I just wanted to be ready for you Daddy. I couldn’t wait for you to get home.” you told him.

“But you broke the one rule I had honey. I think you’re gonna have to show me just how sorry you really are.” Jack said, his hand leaving your throat to cup the side of your face, and stroke your cheek with his thumb.

You sat up higher, grinding yourself against his throbbing member again, with wide eager eyes. “I’ll do anything Daddy.”

You moved again, trying to push him backwards, in order to get to his pants to set him free so you could take him in your mouth, but he stopped you. His hips pressed against yours, and his hands rested against your shoulders, holding you to the bed.

“No, no, no princess. That’s a reward for good girls only. You’ve been very, very bad.” Jack’s breath fanned out across your face as you tried to arch your back off the bed to get him to touch him.

Jack moves away from you and comes to stand by your bedside table. You think he’s going for one of the many bottles of lube in the top drawer, but when he drops into a crouch and goes for the box underneath the table - the box full of sinfully dirty things which you’ve bought in the past, and that Jack has added to recently - your eyes grow wide and you sober up rather quickly.

He’s gone for the naughty box.

What kind of punishment did your Daddy have planned for you?

You hear him rummaging around in the box, and you try to roll over to look at what he’s debating using, but when you shift ever so slightly, Jack’s eyes cut to you.

“Don’t move.” he states, his dominant Daddy voice making your pussy clench and your mouth go dry.

You move back into the position he left you in, and you focus your eyes on the ceiling, listening to Whiskey as he goes back to pulling things from the naughty box.

“Now princess…” Jack says as he stands up again, and comes to stand at the foot of your bed. 

Your eyes land on him, and you have to keep your eyes on his face or else you’ll spoil yourself for what he has planned for your punishment. You can feel two items drop onto the bed on either side of you, making you squirm slightly.

“…you’re going to take your punishment like the good girl I know you are. And maybe if you follow Daddy’s rules I’ll let you cum.” he says, as his hands come to his button down, and slowly begins to unbutton his shirt.

Your eyes are glued to his exposed chest as he flings his shirt across the room towards your closet. Your eyes drink him in, and you can help but bit your lip to hold back a moan.

“Scoot.” he tells you with a jerk of his head. You slide upwards towards the headboard, and immediately lift your arms above your head. You draw your knees together as you watch Whiskey crawl on top of you, his jeans scratching against your dampened skin.

“That’s a good girl.” he praises you as he unravels a length of rope. He gently takes one of your hands in his hand, and brings it to the headboard, wrapping the rope around your wrist once, twice, three times before shifting on top of you to tie the other wrist.  
While Jack is busy making sure the knots aren’t too tight, you lean forwards and kiss along his jawline, before licking down his neck. Jack closes his eyes as your hot breath fans across his skin, and his hips grind down onto you.

He snaps back to his senses, and pulls himself away from you, his hand wrapped around your throat. Your mouth opens in an aroused gasp as you stare up at him with innocent eyes.

“Princess.” Jack warns you.  
You bite your lip gently as you look at him. His tanned skin radiates warmth above you, and your hardened nipples barely brush against his chest.

“Daddy.” you whisper in a teasing way.

Jack slides off of you before you can move to press yourself against his body heat. Jack’s fingers slide down your calf before stopping at your ankle, yanking it to one side to tie to the end of the bed. The ropes wraps around you and then is pulled tightly to make sure you can’t move. The rope is tight against your skin, and when you give an experimental tug, you realize how snug it is. It’s not tight, but it’s not going to let you move an inch tonight. Not unless Jack allows it.

“That too tight honey?” Jack asks, looking up at you from where he crouches at the end of the bed.

You shake your head.

“Good.” he says before tying down the other leg.

He stands back, admiring his handiwork with you spread open for him to view. You look so good like this, far prettier than any painting the masters could have created. This is a sight Whiskey will never forget, and remember for when he can’t be with you on lonely mission nights.

You are entirely exposed to him and at his mercy to do with you as he pleased. The feeling only makes you wetter. He could see your cunt glistening with arousal in the soft glow of the LEDs around your room. 

He slowly reaches for the other item he dropped onto the bed, and smiles wickedly as he holds it in his hand. He pressed a button, and the buzzing sound of your vibrator fills the air again.

Jack placed the vibrator directly on your clit, you whimpered pushing your hips into the toy. He started in on a low setting, almost too low. His lips stayed next to your ear and you could feel his breath against your ear lobe.

“I’m gonna make you come undone baby girl,” Jack whispers, your core ached not getting nearly enough stimulation, you whined attempting to get more by pushing your hips forward.

Jack moves the vibrator against your clit and through your folds, soaking the toy with your arousal. He grinds the tip at your entrance, teasing you before he drags it away from you, drawing sinful whimpers from your lips.

With his free hand, he adjusts your hips , angling them so he can get to your ass. When he presses the tip of the small vibrator against your asshole, you tense and pull against the restraints he’s tied carefully.

A pornographic moan filters through the air, making Jack’s cock ache painfully against his jeans. A small dark patch begins to soak his pants, and you know he’s just leaking precum everywhere and you want to taste him, but you can’t and you think that’s punishment enough. 

“You gotta relax sweetheart.” Jack cooed above you.

“I’m trying Daddy.” you pant. Your erratically excited breathing turns to deep breaths as you try to relax. Jack’s hand is on the inside of one of your thighs, rubbing soft circles into your flesh.

It takes a minute for your breathing to slow to normal which forces your body to relax completely. Your limbs fall gently against the bed, and your strained tendons release the tension they’ve been holding.

“There you go.” Jack praises you, going straight to your core.

Jack can see just how wet you are. Your legs glisten with how much slick you’re producing just for him. There’s a small dark patch blooming on the bed sheets below you, and Jack smirks. Once he’s made you cum, his cock is just gonna slide into your tight little pussy.

While you’re distracted by his command to relax, Jack gently but quickly slides the small vibrator into your asshole. You breath in, and arch your back off the bed, pulling at the restraints at your arms.

Jack slowly works the toy deeper into your ass, keeping the vibration setting on the lowest setting. He has other plans for the highest setting. Looking down at you, Jack drinks in the sight of you. You haven’t even cum yet and you’re already blissed out from the few things he’s done to you. 

The vibrator continues to stimulate your ass, sending waves and waves of pleasure up your spine before it rushes down to your core, building against the coil of release that Jack had killed earlier.

But it was worth it to lose that orgasm to the ones Jack would give you tonight. No toy could ever compete with his cock. Another moan, deep and almost pained erupts from your throat.

You jump when Whiskey lightly smacks your pussy. “Keep this here.” he demands, before leaning to the side to grab something that’s fallen off the bed. Your head falls against your pillows as your mind tries to form a coherent sentence to answer your Daddy.

“Of - of course sir.” you reply, and then the sounds of another vibrator fill your ears.

Your head snaps up and off the pillows to look at Jack, you eyes wide and almost fearful. You’ve never used two vibrators at once. 

“What wrong baby girl? Can’t take your punishment?”

You can’t breathe as Jack’s low timber reverberates through the room, and the vibrator in your ass continues to shake you towards your orgasm. His hand comes down against the inside of your thigh, the sting of a slap making your eyes roll to the back of your head.

“I asked you a question princess.”

“I can take it sir.” you promise him.

“That’s what I thought.” Jack says, as he brings the vibrator to your swollen clit. You jerk against the restrains, trying to move away from the harsh vibrations that attack your sensitive clit. Jack’s put this vibrator on a high setting, far higher than the one shoved inside your ass.

He wastes no time in rubbing the vibrator through your lips, completely soaking it with your juices, before he slips the vibrator inside you. You moan out, your back arching off the bed as your cunt clenches tightly around the little bullet vibrator.

“You’ve been a bad girl, honey.” Jack says as his hand leaves the vibrator, before moving slowly over your mound and up your lower stomach where he can feel the vibrations inside you.

He leaves his hand splayed out across your lower stomach, firmly pressed down, adding to the pressure that’s already crushing you. His thumb lightly brushes over your swollen clit as it pokes through your lips, and every minuscule touch sets your overly sensitive nerves on fire.

“Daddy….” you gasp out as he presses harder against your abdomen, making the vibrations within you feel stronger.

But then his hand slips away, and the heat from his body disappears, and his weight on the bed leaves which makes you whimper in displeasure. You hear the clink of his belt unbuckling, and the sharp zip of his zipper being undone, and when you lift your head to look at him, his pants are tugged down his legs. Your mouth falls open as you begin to drool over his cock - which smacks against his torso, hard and ready, leaking precum from the gorgeous tip.

He stands at the edge of your bed, his weeping cock trapped in his hand as he lazily strokes it. Your toes are curled tightly as the vibrators shoved inside you push you closer and closer to the edge. His fist moves faster as you tug against your bonds, so desperate and needy for him.

“You look so pretty baby, all tied up for me.” Jack pants as he strokes upwards on his cock, tightening his fist at the tip. He moans, low and long, making your eyes fill with tears. You just want his cock to fill you, and rip you apart.

‘Please sir. Let me make it up to you.” you beg him, desperately trying to fight off your rapidly approaching orgasm.

His brows knit together as his face scrunches in fake confusion, but his hand continues to pump his cock at a steady pace. “Make what up to me honey?”

He taunts you. You can hear his condescending tone as he continues to slowly stroke his dick in front of you. You could feel your ribs ache with lust, your orgasm building up in heaving motions.

“What did you do wrong?” he asks.

“I touched myself without your permission. I broke your rule Daddy.” you cry out, your orgasm just seconds away. 

“That’s right. You disobeyed Daddy, and bad girls get punished.” he states, no room for argument in his words.

“But Jack - I promise I won’t disobey your rules again.” you pleaded with him.

“Don’t lie honey.” Jack retorted as he moved his fist faster and faster over his cock. His legs were shaking slightly, and you could tell he was working himself towards an orgasm - one you wanted to claim as your own.

“You’re going to cum three times before I even think about giving you my cock.” Whiskey told you, laying out exactly how tonight was going to go.

It didn’t take long for the tightly wound coil inside you to snap, sending wave after wave of ecstasy crashing over you, as he continued to stoke himself in front of you. Somewhere you heard your own voice, whimpering his name over and over again as his voice demanded you to take your punishment.

Jack’s hands slide up your legs again, and reach between your spread thighs, kicking both vibrators into a higher setting, giving you no time to recover from the first orgasm that consumes you.

The higher settings on the vibrators makes your muscles tense up, making your body shake against your bed. And you’re so consumed with the high of your first orgasm, you’re blindsides when the second one rips through you only a few long moments later.

“Oh Jack.” you gasp out, your chest heaving as sweat breaks out across your skin.

“That’s two baby girl. I need one more from you.” he states, his voice tight.

You look down at him, noticing how he slowly strokes his throbbing cock, trying to make this last as long as he can stand it.

“Daddy please - don’t… dont you want this?” you mewl as tears well in your eyes, before slipping down the sides of your face, pooling in your hair.

“Oh I do honey… but this is your punishment for breaking my rule.” he says, as one of his hands comes between your thighs again, and spreads your legs wider. His thumb pulls at your lips, making the slick vibrator inside your pussy sink deeper inside you. The moan that slips from your throat had Jack thrusting into his own fist.

“Jack I don’t think -” you cried out, your hands curling into tight fists with your nails digging so hard into your palms you knew you’d have half moon bruises and indentations later.

Whiskey chuckles as he grips the end of the vibrator in your ass and tugs on it, almost pulling it from your aching hole.  
“You’re right. You don’t think.” he teases you as he shoves the vibrator back into your asshole, making you inhale sharply. The coils of another impending orgasm continue to coil tighter and tighter inside you, compressing down on you until you’re continuously crying out in pleasurable pain.

“Please - please - please - please - please -” you begin to babble, as your third orgasm rips through you, stealing your breath away. 

Your juices coat over everything, from your thighs to the sheets below you to the toys stuffed inside you. You vaguely feel Jack’s thick fingers pulling the thick toy from inside your cunt, the squelching sucking noises that your pussy makes fills the air, making your chest feel hot with embarrassment. You didn’t even know you could be this wet. The toy in your ass continues to vibrate inside you, driving you closer and closer to being too overstimulated for your own good. 

Jack turns off the toy, and crawls on top of you. His hands brush the hair out of your face, and wipes up the tears he continue to stream from your eyes. His lips kiss yours tenderly, before moving to your chin and down and across your jaw, before nipping at your ear, and sucking at your neck, making you arch up into him.

“You took your punishment very well princess. Let Daddy reward you.” Jack mutters in your ear, his breath fanning across your heated skin.

It’s quiet for a moment and suddenly you feel his length sliding along your core, coating him in your cum. 

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long baby…” Jack says, his voice full of distraction as he rubs his throbbing head against your swollen clit, before dragging it over your entrance and back up again. Each pass of his cock over your clit sends waves of pleasure over your entire body, making it break out in goosebumps. 

You whine when the head of Jack’s cock sits at your entrance, the head just barely splitting you open. You’re not sure if you can handle anything else tonight. You shift your hips beneath him, trying to get him to slip inside your aching cunt. Despite the three orgasms you just had, you want more from him - even if you’re not sure you can handle it. 

Whiskey pushes into you slowly and you hold your breath from how he stretches you. You’re warm, and tight and wet, and Whiskey can’t even think straight now that you’re surrounding him.

You’re so drowsy on your own pleasure that can only lie limply under him, your moans getting uncontrollable with each thrust and breasts bouncing on his moves rhythm. He fills you completely, and stretches you in such a way your insides burn deliciously. And you’re so loud, you’re sure your neighbors can hear everything that’s going on inside your little apartment.

“So fucking gorgeous baby girl, taking my cock so good.” He mutters quietly, small breathless grunts escaping from his lips as you whimper.

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“I’m yours – fuck.” You cry out with a strained moan at the fast circles he’s pressing on your clit, your arms tugging desperately against the restraints when he rolls his hips against you to make his cock hit all your right places.

He thrust with an achingly slow pace, the sensitive points all over your body beginning to open itself. You arched your back, reaching out for his handsome face, placing sweet kisses on his lips. You swirled your hips into his, but he stayed mostly silent, letting out small throaty moans. His lips were slightly open, gasping for air, the sweat from your bodies gluing yourselves together.

One of his hands moves from supporting his weight to resting on your lower stomach, where his hand was earlier. Together, the two of you can feel Jack’s cock moving in and out of you, hitting against a spot so deep inside you you swear you see stars withe very thrust of his long and intoxicating cock. He pushes down against your skin, making you feel his every inch of his cock moving in and out of you, as the vibrator in your ass continues to stimulate your other hole.

“Fuck you’re tight baby. You wanna cum?” Jack questions you as he sinks all the way inside you and holds still. Your insides burn as he practically molds himself inside you.

“Please sir!” you beg him, your arms tugging roughly against the restraints.

“I’m still not sure this pretty pussy deserves it.” Jack comments, his voice inside your ear.

“Jack - please.” you cry. He drags himself out of you, and begins fucking into you again at a pace you can’t keep up with. 

“You wanna cum baby girl? Cum all over me then. You can do that can’t you?” Jack demands as his hips falter in their bruising rhythm.

You can’t answer him - your mind can barely register the words he’s saying as your last orgasm of the night begins to break through you. 

“Come on baby, let me feel this pussy get creamy. Let me fill you up with Daddy’s cum. Cum for me baby - please.” he groans out the last word as he gropes every inch of skin he can.

His words cause you to undo around him and Jack sinks himself deep inside you and cums himself.

“Oh, there’s my good girl.” He praises as you ride through your orgasm.

Your eyes roll to the back of your head and you’re greeted with darkness.

When you come to again, your hands and legs are no longer bound to the bed, and you’re dressed in one of Jack’s old band t shirt. Your lights are off, and Whiskey’s arms wound tightly around your stomach, holding you close to his chest.

“You with me Moonshine?” he asks in the dark, his arms loosening so you can turn around to face him.

“What happened?” you ask, your voice sore. If your voice is this sore only after a couple hours, you could only imagine what it’s gonna sound like later.

“You took your punishment like a good girl.” he states proudly before planting a kiss on your forehead. You snuggle closer to him, breathing in the smell that is him: like a campfire, and gunsmoke and something just distinctly him.

“You passed out. I guess my dick was just too much for you to handle.” he teases you. At the mention of his cock, your core clenches and you can feel just how sore you’ll be in the coming days.

“Haha cowboy.” you snicker at him, lightly punching his bare chest.

He releases a small and playful ‘oof’ as he wraps his arms around you tighter this time. His lips press more kisses against your forehead as you drift off to sleep again, content to be in his arms again after being apart for nearly two months. And as your snores fill the air, Jack couldn’t be prouder of his baby.


	4. She's Gotta Surprise*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaelyn-lobrutto24 said to talesfromtheguild:
> 
> For the sub!whisky prompt can it be her birthday and that’s his present to her. Can it include handjobs, overstimulation, dirty talk, and any over kinks your heart desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a purely self indulgent idea for my birthday today XD

* * *

Walking into your apartment, your hand immediately tossed your keys onto your countertop and roughly kicked off your shoes. As much as you loved to hang out and shoot the shit with Tequila (the agent and the drink) all you wanted to do was crawl home to your man and let this day fade away. 

You immediately noticed how quiet the apartment sounded. Jack had told you he was leaving work early and would meet you at your apartment when you were done for the day. You wondered where he was since he usually hung out in the living room or in the kitchen. Somehow you’d been blessed with a man who knew how to cook all of your favorite dishes and then some. Your fridge was always filled with leftovers, and you often found yourself with more food than you knew what to do with. And you were thankful that Jack ate a lot - you hated to waste food, and were glad when Jack came over and sucked up your leftovers like a vacuum cleaner. 

You moved through your apartment, and found Jack in your bedroom. You were confused when you spotted him inside your open door, but you weren’t that thrown off - him being in your bedroom wasn’t a strange or foreign thing. He’d been in your room countless times. 

“Baby! You’re home.” Jack smiled as he turned around.

“Yeah that happens when work ends.” you teased him as you moved into the room. 

“Happy Birthday honey.” Jack said as he pulled you into his arms and kissed you. His lips were soft and warm against yours and you savored the way he tasted when his tongue licked into your mouth. You moaned softly and tried to follow his lips when he pulled away from you. 

“Darlin’ I know you had a long day at work, and as one of the few birthday presents I have for ya, I wanna help you relax.” he said. 

“And how are you going to do that?” you asked. 

“I have a few ideas, but I’m down for whatever you want to do.” 

“What were your ideas?”

“I could either run you a warm bath, or we could try out these new bedsheets.” 

“Oh so that’s why you’re in here. You’re changing my sheets?” you asked, teasing him. 

“If my plan works, I’ll be changin’ the sheets later as well.”   
“I like option two.” you whispered as you pressed a kiss to his jaw.   
“You are the birthday girl,” he said.

You leaned forward and pressed a gentle and sweet kiss to his lips. He quietly moaned in the back of his throat and savored the way your lips felt against his.

“What do you want to do to me, birthday girl?” Jack asked you as he pulled away to look at you. 

“Do to you?” you asked cocking your head to the side before your eyes grew wide - wait! He wanted you to take control tonight? The two of you had never done that before. He’s always been in charge in the bedroom.

“Yeah princess. I want you in control tonight.” he said. 

“But I’ve never - we’ve never done that.” you said, but didn’t argue with him. You’d wanted to take control in the bedroom for a while now. 

“There’s a first time for everythin’.” Jack winked down at you. “But if you don’t want to I can always make you feel incredible.” 

“I - I wanna try.” you revealed to him. A proud hungry smirk pulled at the edge of his soft plush lips.

“You gonna be a good boy for me Jack?” you asked him as you moved into his space. His eyes watched as you stepped into him, and watched as your hands came up toward his neck and hovered over the buttons on his dress shirt.   
“Yeah baby.” he agreed with an eager head nod.

You tilted your head and kissed along his neck and jawline as your hands worked open the buttons on his shirt. Jack’s eyes fell closed as he embraced the feeling of your lips against his skin. His breathing increased slightly as blood rushed to his cock, and made it strain against his jeans. God you hadn’t even touched him and he was already painfully hard. 

With his shirt fully opened, your lips traveled south sucking marks against his collarbones before kissing down his pecs. Your tongue darted outward and kitten licked his nipple as you pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Jack barely contained his whine as your hot tongue flickered over his nipple again before you moved onto the other one. You closed your lips over his other nipple and laved your tongue over it, coating the hard little nub in your saliva.    
“Fuck baby. That feels so good.” Jack praised you. You pulled off his nipple and licked a long stripe up his chest and neck before you gripped his chin and tilted his face to kiss him easier. Your lips pressed firmly against him as your one free hand slipped into his hair and tugged at it slightly. 

“What do you want from me Jack?” you asked as you moved your lips across his jaw again and nipped playfully at his ear. A pleasurable chill ran down Jack’s spine as his hands rested against your hips and moved to press against your back.    
“You’re the birthday girl. Whatever you want.” Jack said.

You hummed thoughtfully as you pulled back from him, and let your arms rest against his shoulders, your wrists crossed behind his neck as your fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. 

“I think I wanna see you come undone.” you told him.

Jack’s eyebrows rose in shock and excitement. “And how do you wanna do that?” 

“You’re gonna strip the rest of your clothes off for me, and then you’re gonna go sit in the middle of my bed.” You began to explain to him as you inched your face closer and closer to his but stopped before your lips could fully touch. 

Jack swallowed as his eyes fell to your lips before looking back into your lust blown eyes. 

“And then, I’m gonna ruin you.” 

Jack stepped backward and out of your reach, and shuffled out of his jeans. He left them in a pile at the end of your bed and moved to sit in the middle of your bed just like you asked him to do. 

When he was settled, he looked at you with a soft look - one looking for your approval of his actions and ability to listen to your directions. 

“You’re doing so good for me baby.” you smiled at him. 

You didn’t put on a show of taking off your clothes, just tossed them in a pile with Jack’s when you were finished. When you turned around, you could already see the precum leaking from Jack’s red and swollen tip. His hard cock rests against his abdomen and drips precum against his skin. Your dark gaze catches him off guard a silent:  _ stop touching yourself right now _ Hangs in the air.

“Waitin’ on you sweetheart,” said Jack, his gaze following you until you stood in front of him at the end of the bed.

“You don’t get to speak unless spoken too, understand?” you said, your face neutral, Jack’s face showing his eagerness to fall in line. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Jack, his hands fisting in the sheets. You smiled and saw one cross his face as well.

“Good boy,” you said, pacing around now. “Now if there’s something you don’t like and want me to stop, you say ‘Red’ or if you’re okay and want to keep going say ‘Green.’ Understand baby?”

He nodded eagerly. You moved around the side of the bed, and slid next to him, before you straddled his thighs. 

“I knew you’d be such a good boy for me,” you said, kissing along his jaw, nibbling softly at his neck before soothing the marks with your tongue as you hovered over his body. 

Jack held back a whine you felt vibrate in his throat and you were having none of it.

“If I wanted you to be quiet, I would have gagged you,” you said, brushing your thumb along his chin. “I bet you’d look so pretty like that.” Jack breathed heavily and you smiled. “That was your warning. You wanted to be a good boy, didn’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be good, I promise,” said Jack.

You were very good at teasing him, so you slowly made your way down to Jack’s cock and legs, slowly grazing your fingers along the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

Jack groaned, long and low but stayed still, even if he could move his legs. 

“So good for me,” you said, sliding one hand up, your knuckles ever so quickly brushing against his balls as you pressed your hands down on his hips.

“Please, baby,” Jack whined, his hips bucking up without warning, your body weight the only thing keeping them in place.

“I do love your cock,” you said, bringing your lips ever so close to it. You stuck out your tongue and slid it up his slit, lapping up the precum that had collected there, trailing down his cock with your tongue to get at what had fallen away. “Do you want me to touch your cock, Jack?”

“Please princess.” Jack begged quietly. 

“Keep your hands on the bed,” you instruct, deciding to take a little more control. Jack reluctantly moves his hands to his sides. You wait until his hands are on the bed before wrapping your hand around his cock. “You’re a big boy aren’t you?” you tease as you slide your thumb across his slit and collect the precum that’s beaded there.

“Oh, baby,” he groans as you stroke him slowly, twisting your wrist as you move your hand up and down his shaft. His hands fist in the sheets as his hips buck up from the bed, pushing his cock into your hand.

“I bet you wish my hand was my tight little pussy don’t you?” you ask, squeezing his cock lightly.

“Yes baby, please,” Jack begs.

“Tell me what you want Jack,” you demand as you lean down to press kisses against his neck.

“I want to cum inside you princess,” he answers, “Please let me cum inside you.”

“That’s a good boy,” you praise, “Tell me how badly you want it.” You shift down the bed, kissing his chest and abdomen as you move to settle between his legs.

“Please, please,” Jack begs as you go, “I need you to make me cum. You make me so hard it hurts darlin’, I need you to make it better. Make me cum inside you, please.”

“Oh, Baby,” you say as you lean down, your lips mere centimeters from his cock, “I do love to hear you beg.” You give him a wicked smile before you close the distance, placing butterfly kisses along his shaft.

“Please Honey,” he moans, his hips lifting from the bed as his hands pull at the sheets. You chuckle as he squirms. “I need you baby,” Jack groans, his cock throbbing in your hand. You leave a long lick up the underside of Jack’s cock before leaving kitten licks against his tip. Pressing a kiss to his slit, you hum at the salty taste of his precum. “Oh please,” Jack begs, “Moonshine please.”

You look up at him through your lashes as you wrap your lips around his tip and suck lightly. Jack’s hand leaves the sheets and comes to the back of your head. You instantly let his tip fall from your lips as you pull away. “Am I going to have to punish you?” you ask, “I told you to keep your hands on the bed.”

“Sorry Darlin,” Jack says as he disentangles his hand from your hair. You wait for him to place his hand back on the bed before you press your tongue flat against his tip, making him moan.

“That’s better,” you tell him as you stroke his length up and down, his cock throbbing in your hand, “Be a good boy and I’ll give you everything you want.” You wrap your lips around him and take as much of him into your mouth as you can, keeping your hand wrapped around the rest.

“Yes, baby girl please,” Jack moans, tugging at the sheets. You bob your head, hollowing your cheeks around his throbbing cock. His hips buck up from the bed, chasing his orgasm. You splay your free hand across his lower abdomen and press down just enough to keep him against the bed. Watching him through your lashes, you see him propped up on his elbows, his eyes stay locked on your lips sliding up and down his length. His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips before he draws the bottom one between his teeth. “Baby, I’m close” he moans, his cock twitching hard as you swirl your tongue around his tip before bobbing your head again, “Yes, yes!”

Jack’s head tips back and a loud groan escapes his lips as his cock pulses, spilling his cum against your tongue. “Oh fuck,” he moans as you work him through his orgasm, drinking down every last drop of his cum. You bring your hand down against Jack’s thigh as you let his cock fall from your lips.

“That’s a big word,” you accuse, “I thought you were going to be good for me.”

“I am good darlin,” Jack promises, “I’m sorry.” 

You hum thoughtlessly as you kiss your way back up his body, nipping harshly at his nipples before moving farther upward to nip and bite against his neck and jaw. You spend several moments kissing his skin and you can tell Jack’s growing impatient with you not kissing him like he wants you to. With a devious smirk against his neck, you move your head to kiss his lips as you simultaneously wrap your hand around his cock again. 

He hisses in pleasure and a little bit of pain, the feeling of your fingers wrapped around his sensitive head before sliding down his cock makes him shudder. He’s incredibly sensitive from the last orgasm he’s had. 

“Do you remember the last time I gave you a hand job?” you asked, wiping your thumb over his tip, listening to his sharp intake of air. “It feels like forever ago.”

“Cause…ah…I…w-want you t-to…fuck, darlin,” said Jack, panting as you gave his whole cock a slow stroke. It hurts a bit, after you refused to give him the time he needed to recover. “Want you to get something out of it too.”

“I get to see you all…undone,” you said, flicking your wrist and tightening your hand to give him more friction. “You look so pretty when you cum baby.”

“N-No I don’t - umpfh! Faster,” said Jack, dropping his head back, looking up at the night sky.

“Stay right like that,” you said, Jack taking a big breath as you worked him over, his hands digging into the meat of his thighs. “So perfect.”

Jack moaned quietly, breaking the night air as you kept up the same speed, Jack being good for you and not thrusting up into your hand. You swiped your thumb over his head, smearing the cum that was flowing freely up and down his cock.

“Love you so much Jack,” you said, moving faster, focusing in on the head, rubbing circles over and over it until it was red and swollen. “Come on. Cum for me.”

Jack spilled himself over your hand as you pushed him through it, giving him every last ounce of pleasure he could get from it. 

“Do you need to use the safe word Daddy?” You ask him, slowing down. 

A harsh shuddered breath leaves his body as he squeezes his eyes shut, his face scrunched up as if he were in pain. 

“N-no! Please baby. I promise I can take it.” 

“I know you can take it, I didn’t ask if you could take it. I asked if you needed to use the safe word.” 

“No. I don’t need the safe word. I promise I’m good darlin.”

“Good. What do you want, baby? You want me to take you in my mouth again or do you want me to ride you?” Jack’s hands roughly fisted the sheets as his mind imagined you choking yourself on his cock again, while simultaneously imagining your tight cunt enveloping his aching needy cock in your wet heat. 

You sit up above him, placing your hands on his lower abdomen in an attempt to keep him still. At the same time, you rock your hips down just enough to brush his throbbing cock with your dripping folds, the feeling making his cock twitch.

“Please baby, stop teasing,” Jack groans as he squirms beneath you, his hands pulling at your thighs, “I need to be inside you, need to feel you wrapped around my cock.”

“That’s my good boy,” you praise as you reach between the two of you and wrap your hand around his cock.

“Darlin, please,” he begs, “Honey, I need - oh!” Jack groans as you sink down onto him slowly, taking him in inch by throbbing inch. His fingertips dig into your thighs as you settle down onto him.

“Oh baby,” you moan, loving the feeling of Jack stretching and filling you, “You feel so good. You’re so hard for me.”

“Please, I need you to move,” Jack begs, his voice desperate.

“Don’t worry,” you tell him, “I’m going to take very good care of you.” Bracing both hands against his chest, you begin moving your hips up and down, sliding his cock in and out of you over and over again.

“Oh darlin,” Jack moans for you, “You feel so good.” His hands slide up to your hips and just rest against them, he knew who was in control.

“You like that don’t you?” you ask as you sit up straighter, “Like having me ride your big, thick cock?”

“Yes,” Jack answers obediently, his eyes watching his cock slide in and out of you. You let your hands slide down his body and up yours, stopping to squeeze your breasts before slipping your fingers into your hair.

“Oh baby,” you moan, your walls fluttering around his cock as you ride him harder and faster, “I love the way your cock feels inside me.” Jack’s hands slide up your body slowly, as if he’s asking for permission and you make no move to stop him. His hands stop when they reach your breasts, kneading them and rolling your nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Jack draws his bottom lip between his teeth and groans, his head tipping back as his cock twitches hard inside you.

“I’m close baby,” Jack groans.

“I know,” you tell him, “So am I, but you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?”

“I need to cum, please,” Jack begs.

“Hold on baby,” you tell him, “Wait for me, ok? I want us to cum together.” 

Jack’s jaw clenches tight as he tries to hold on, but he nods in understanding. “That’s my good boy,” you moan, your hands finding their way back to his chest as you lean down over him. The angle has him hitting your g-spot with perfection. “Oh, right there Daddy,” you moan as you ride him. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and threatens to snap. 

“Cum for me Jack,” you instruct. You sink down onto him hard and the feeling makes you cum. You cry out as your walls clamp down around him, your body shuddering with the intensity of it.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Jack cries out, a look of pure pleasure across his face. Jack’s hands find their way to your hips again and his fingers digging into your skin. His cock pulses, spilling his cum deep inside you, the feeling prolonging your orgasm.

“Fuck, that’s it Jack,” you praise as you place your elbows to either side of his head and kiss his cheek, “Fill me with your cum.” You continue riding him, milking him for everything he’s worth, his cum slipping out of you and dripping down your thigh.

“Baby,” Jack groans, his muscles going lax.

You press your lips to his, carding your fingers through his hair as the rocking of your hips slows to a stop. Jack’s arms slip around you, holding you close. You praise him with each kiss and Jack worships you as he slides his hands over your skin. When you’ve both recovered from your orgasm, you move from his lap and settle down beside Jack, his head coming to rest against your breast as you wrap your arms around him.

“Happy Birthday babygirl.” Jack tells you a few minutes later once your breathing has returned to normal. 

“Thank you Jack. I really enjoyed my birthday present.” you tell him. 

“After we’ve rested and cleaned up I can give you your actual presents. I even made you a cake.” he tells you. 

“A chocolate cake?” you gasp in excitement.    
“Mhm.” 

“And we can eat it?” 

“I know how to bake a cake you dork.” 

“Think we could save some frosting for later?” you ask him.

“For later?” Jack questions you. 

“I’m not done with you yet. There’s still a couple hours until the clock hits midnight and I intend to use every last minute of my birthday doing as I please.” you tell him. 

_ Oh boy _ . Jack thought. He was in for one hell of a night. 


End file.
